


I Like Your Shoes

by hinowwe (johnlock_fan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, kind of a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlock_fan/pseuds/hinowwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a one shot i found in my drafts and edited a bit. Sam meets Gabriel at a coffee shop and is hella anxious but everything is all good at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Shoes

                “I like your shoes” the cashier smirked. Sam shifted his weight on his feet, trying not to blush. He looked down at his newly bought Starwars Vans.

            “Uh, thanks, they’re new.” He stuttered out. God, he was such an idiot. A cute boy says one thing to him and he is acting like a middle school student who’s about to present their project.  He knew he should’ve stayed home. He knew today would be a bad anxiety day. But still, he went out, and now the butterflies in his stomach were so intense that they were making him nauseous.

            “And here’s your mocha”

    The cashier cleared his throat, “Um sir, your mocha is ready.” Shit. He had been so occupied thinking about how he embarrassed himself that he managed to do it again. He had made the guy repeat himself. This, _this,_ was why he was still single, he’s so awkward. Internally groaning, he grabbed his mocha and muttered a thank you. As he walked away he heard the cashier yell over the crowd:

  “Wait! Sir, don’t you want your receipt?”

  Sam turned around and waved off the hazel eyed man. Who cares about receipts? Especially for coffee.

 “I really think you should get your receipt sir!”

  Sam’s brow furrowed. Man, this guy is persistent. Whatever. He pivoted and grabbed his receipt. His eyes widened as he saw, in _extremely_ sloppy handwriting, a phone number and the cashier’s signature, Gabriel. He gawked at Gabriel, he made such an idiot of himself; he didn’t expect that the guy would be interested in him.

 “I get off at eight.” Gabriel suggested with a wink. Sam was slightly overwhelmed but managed to nod and stumble out of the store.

~~~~~~~~~~About a week later~~~~~~~~

  Gabe was great. Like, really great. They only had gone out on two dates, one at a local restaurant and the other at Sam’s, but they had been texting quite a bit. And ever since the first date, Sam’s head was filled with the image of Gabe’s golden hair, the way it swirled slightly at the top, or his hazel eyes. If you stared too long at his eyes, you could almost get lost in the sea on bronze and gold. And words couldn’t describe how much he swooned over his smirk.

  Gabe was confident, cocky, witty, humorous, and just easy to get along with. Which was everything Sam ever wanted to be, but never was. Gabe was so simple; it was almost _too_ easy to become infatuated with him. But Sam, he came with an entire list of terms and conditions if you wanted to even talk to him.

  He chuckled to himself at the reckless way he allowed his emotions control him. Normally he had a wall. It was a wall that no one could climb. No matter how hard they tried, because after one too many occasions of getting burned, he learned to build that wall, to protect himself with getting too involved with anyone. He has tried to have some close friendships before and he even tried his hand at a few relationships. They all left him because he never let them in. He was too scared to get hurt again.

  What made Gabe different? Sam didn’t know. It was like Gabe hadn’t climbed the wall, he jumped over it. Sam didn’t understand it, but he was falling harder and harder for this guy as the hours went by. Sure, he didn’t know Gabe that well, but somehow it felt like he did.

  Sam couldn’t take not seeing Gabe for this long, so he sent him a text.

_“Hey. Wanna do dinner tonight?”_

  For the next few minutes before Gabe replied, Sam kept turning his phone on, then off, then on, then off again. He hated the way he got so nervous over everything. His mind was racing with thoughts of what Gabe could be doing.

  Was he ignoring him because he hated their previous dates? No, that’s stupid. He wouldn’t have gone on a second date if he hated the first. Maybe he felt bad for him on the first date then decided he couldn’t do charity work after the second? Maybe he found someone else? Maybe he thought Sam was too clingy? He probably just hasn’t checked his phone yet. Maybe he didn’t check his phone because he didn’t even want to see what Sam had to say? No, he was being ridiculous.

  His thoughts were interrupted by a buzz.

_“My place at 6. I’m apartment number 203 in the complex behind the coffee shop. Bring alcohol, PLEASE.”_

   Sam smiled to himself, worries washing away. “ _Either you’re an alcoholic or it was a bad day at work. But sure. Vodka?”_

_“Of course. And nope, just trying to get you drunk Samsquatch ;)”_

   Sam blushed and glanced at the time. It was half past four and it took him about thirty minutes to walk to the coffee shop. That meant he had about an hour to shower and get ready.

   He walked to the bathroom and jumped in a warm shower. Showers helped him reduce his anxiety tremendously; he could take five a day. Fuckkkkkkkkk, he forgot that he had to straighten his hair too. He didn’t have any time for that. Ugh, he didn’t even care; his hair would get messed up anyways at Gabe’s. Thoughts of Gabe pulling at his hair, crying out for him, flooded into his mind. Fuck, he _so_ did not have time to think about that right now.

    He turned off his shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and then carefully picked through the minefield of dirty clothes and open textbooks to get to his closet. He pulled on a long-sleeved gray V-neck, his favorite pair of jeans (they made his ass look great), and a navy blue beanie to somewhat contain his hair. He rubbed a hand over his dark stubble and questioned if he should shave. On one hand, most people preferred a clean shaven look on him, and he still had time to shave. But then again, he would _love_ to leave some stubble burn on Gabe…

     He placed two bottles of vodka (in case Gabe didn’t like one) in a bag then stuffed his wallet, phone, and phone charger in his pocket.

     He arrived at Gabe’s apartment about ten minutes early. He rocked back in forth on his heels for a bit before finally gathering up the courage to knock on the door. Gabe opened the door with a smile and full of energy, as usual.

    “Yo, Sam-o! You made it!”

    “Yeah, and I brought drinks… so you could get me drunk.” A smile dangled on Sam’s lips.

    “Well, come on in kiddo!” Gabe replied with a not so subtle wink.

      Gabe’s apartment was nice, it was neat yet cozy, but the stench of smoke hovered in the air.

    “So, what are we going to do for dinner?” Sam asked, inspecting the apartment.

     Gabe sighed and slowly dragged out “I _tried_ to make spaghetti, but it caught on fire… I’m a god awful chef.”

     Sam couldn’t help but burst out laughing, with Gabe joining in too.

    “How do you even catch spaghetti on fire?” Sam asked between breaths.

    “I don’t even know!”

    “Oh God, that’s great. Okay well, we can just order pizza or something.”

    “Already ahead of you kiddo. I assume you like Jason’s?”

    “Jason’s?” Sam questioned. The name rang a bell, but he couldn’t remember going there.

    “ _Please_ tell me that you have been to Jason’s.”

     Sam shook his head no.

     “Samsquatch, you have not lived until you’ve tried Jason’s pizza. My friend Jason, obviously, runs it and it’s phenomenal.  He also has a live band there every Saturday night. Sometimes he even sings on stage too.”

      “I think this is the most excited I’ve seen you, and it’s because of pizza”

      “Oh, you’ll see me more excited later.” Gabe commented, wiggling his eyebrows.

         Sam stifled a laugh and walked into Gabe’s kitchen and pulled out the drinks.

       “Oh you brought two bottles? Damn Sammy, you really do want me to get you drunk.”

         Yes, yes he did. “Well I didn’t know if you like your alcohol flavored or not so I brought two.”

        “I like anything with alcohol in it, green eggs and Sam.”

Sam lost it; he was laughing his ass off. “I’m used to Sammy and even the occasional Samsquatch, but green eggs and Sam? _Really_?”

         “It just popped into my head!” Gabe said between laughs.

         “Well not sure how I feel about that nickname in particular but kudos to you for being original.”

          “I try.”  Gabe spun around Sam and grabbed a bottle. “Now, I know food isn’t here yet but it’s already half past six _so_..?”

            Sam glanced at the short man already pouring one drink and grabbing another. “Pour me a shot, if you’re lucky you might be able to get me drunk before the pizza even comes.”

          “Christ, Samsquatch. And here I thought you were shy!”

          “Only in coffee shops filled with strangers.”

          “Got a bit of a social phobia there Sammy?”

            More than a phobia, but damn, he didn’t realize it was so obvious. He took a swig of his drink, cringing at the bitterness. He was used to something a little more sweet.

            Sam cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “Um, yeah a bit.” He _really_ hoped Gabe wasn’t one of those people who try to push people with social anxiety out of their comfort zone. He has dealt with that way to many times.

           “Alright, good to know.” After an uncomfortable silence, Gabe spoke up again, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be awkward, I just didn’t want to push you or anything. My brother Cas has pretty severe social anxiety so it’s easy for me to recognize the symptoms.”

            Sam eased, no longer worried about Gabe not understanding. He opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by the doorbell.

            “PIZZA! _FINALLY_!” Gabe screamed, bolting to the door. Sam strolled after him, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

            “NOOOOOO!” Sam jumped at the volume of Gabe’s voice. “I HAVE TO PAY SAMMY!”

            “You paid for dinner last time though!”

            “Sammy, paying for this pizza is the only way I will get over lighting spaghetti noodles on fire. The noodles were innocent Sammy, and I killed them.”

            “You’re so weird.” Sam giggled, “But alright fine, you can pay.”

            “Good!” Gabe nodded affirmatively and swung the door open.

            “Um, one large half cheese half pepperoni pizza?” The delivery man asked.

            “Yup.”

            “Okay here you go,” the man passed the box to Gabe, “and that’ll be $16.35.”

            Gabe passed the box to Sam and gave the man a twenty, “Keep the change,” then he closed the door with an appreciative smile.

            Gabe turned around and pressed his lips against Sam’s.

            “What was that for?” he asked when they were done.

            “Er… I don’t know. You’re hot. And you gotta live in the moment Sambo.” Gabe replied.

            “You must be an extreme lightweight.”

            “I may be a lightweight, but one shot is not nearly enough to get me tipsy.” 

            The rest of their dinner was filled with small talk and slight flirtation. Sam didn’t realize how many shots he had had until he was about to pour his ninth. He paused and turned to Gabe who was putting the leftover pizza in his refrigerator.

            “You know… I think I’m drunk.” He stated.

            “How many drinks did you have?”

            “Eight.”

            “Damn, you’re just now feeling drunk? I only had five dude, that’s not fair!”

            “… You’re not fair.”

            “Wow. What a comeback.  I am shocked. Sam Winchester: a witty genius. Please, teach me your ways o’ wise one. How do you even accumulate such a beautiful response? Will I ever be able to become as great as the Wise Sam Winchester? These questions will keep me awake all hours of the night. They will haunt me in my sleep.” Gabe teased.

            Sam doubled over in laughter and soon Gabe joined him. After they regained their breath, Gabe glanced at Sam with a smirk. Oh _God_ that smirk killed him.

            “So speaking of awake all hours of the night…?” Gabe asked, raising his eyebrows.

            Sam smiled and walked into Gabe’s bedroom, Gabe following right behind him. As soon as they were both in the room, he pinned Gabe against the wall. Sam let his eyes wander to the _most adorable_ overbite he had ever seen, and a bulge that was more prominent than before. Surprising himself, Sam yanked Gabe to him, covering Gabe’s mouth with his in a hungry – almost desperate – kiss. Gabe’s mouth was warm with the taste of alcohol lingering over it. Sam couldn’t help but smile when Gabe opened his mouth with a low moan, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss to spin Gabe around and push him back onto the bed.

            “Damn Sammy, I’m getting the impression that you’re quite… er, rough.”

            Sam smirked, pulling off his shirt and beanie. “Well, only if you’re okay with that?”

            “ _God_ yes, I’m okay with that.” Gabe muttered.

            Sam practically attacked Gabe’s neck with his teeth, moaning to the sound of Gabe’s breath hitching. Gabe’s fingertips traced over Sam’s back muscles as Sam continued to leave marks that would last days. In a swift movement Sam pulled off Gabe’s shirt, licking a stripe up his chest.

            “Jesus Sammy, you might want to hurry this up a bit or it will be over _way_ quicker than I want it to be.” Gabe breathed.

            He pulled Gabe into a kiss, eagerly Gabe slid his hands into Sam’s hair, plastering himself against the taller man’s frame and kissing him back intensely.

            “God you’re so beautiful.” Sam said as he let go of Gabe to slide off his jeans. As soon as they were off, Sam propped himself up on his elbows over Gabe’s body, leaning down to suck on Gabe’s collar bone.

            “ _Damn_ , they call you Samsquatch for a reason!” Gabe said, eyes focused on Sam’s cock.

            Sam snorted a laugh as Gabe struggled to shove his pants down.

            “ _Fuck_ Sam,” Gabe said, flipping over for the taller man, “Want you to fuck me.”

            “What if I don’t?” Sam teased while making his way down the small of Gabe’s back. “What if I just left you here, dick throbbing?” He nibbled his way up Gabe’s thigh, smirking when he heard him whimper.

            “Fuck, _please_ Sam,” Gabe gasped, “Want you to fuck me, need you to.”

            “You’re so hot when you beg.” Sam murmured.  Eyes scanning the unfamiliar bedroom, he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um, probably should have asked this earlier, but where is the lube?”

            “Second drawer in the right nightstand, hurry the fuck up would you.”

            Sam applied lube to three fingers, and pushed into Gabe. Gabe let out a low, gravelly moan as the taller man found his prostate. Sam shoved into Gabe until he could feel precome dripping out of his cock. As Sam pulled out, Gabe tried to hold back a whimper as he pictured what he knew would happen next.

           Gabe’s cock twitched as the head of Sam’s dick touched his hole, but he remained still to let Sam stay in control. Both men moaned as Sam slid into Gabe, and Gabe could feel precome already leaking onto his stomach.

           Sam draped himself over Gabe’s bare back as he bottomed out, laying his hands on Gabriel’s hips. Gabe’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Sam rolled his hips perfectly against him.

           Sam began to speed up and it felt so good, “Fuck Sam, yes.” Sam’s breath on Gabe was driving him insane, and it was all he could do to not come right then.

           Sam was nailing Gabe in the prostate at every thrust now as the familiar heat in his stomach built up. Both of the men’s breathing going ragged, Sam knew Gabe wouldn’t even have to be touched, he was so close already.

           Once Gabe realized Sam was panting his name, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Sam seeing Gabe come was all it took to push him over the edge, screaming his name.

           Sam pulled out and they rested back to back, trying to catch their breath. Both were panting slightly, and although Sam couldn’t see Gabe’s face from this position, he knew they had matching smiles on their faces.

            “Hey Sam-o?” Gabe asked in a gravelly voice.

            “Mhm?”

            “How the hell did you manage to fuck up those shoes since I last saw them?”

            Sam rolled over to look at the beaten up Vans laying on the floor of Gabe’s apartment. “I fuckin swear Gabe…” he scoffed, “shut up and sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea if this is any good or not but I hope you enjoyed. I was sent this prompt way back in October and I almost finished it and then forgot about it I guess. Sorry anon :/


End file.
